1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to optical devices. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a lens mount assembly that secure a lens in a predetermined position without the use of glue or other adhesives or mechanical features.
2. The Related Technology
The use of lenses is ubiquitous in optical devices. Commensurate with a lens' utility, however, is the importance of positioning and maintaining the position of the lens within the optical device in which it is disposed. This is most often accomplished by the use of a lens mount assembly.
Typically, a lens is secured within the lens mount assembly through the use of adhesives or traditional mechanical features. These techniques, however, have suffered from various challenges. Securing the lens in the assembly with an adhesive, for instance, is a relatively complex and time-intensive process, which reduces the efficiency of the lens mount assembly manufacture.
In the case of lens mount assemblies using mechanical means, other challenges have arisen. These assemblies have typically included a shoulder or other mechanical structure to secure the lens within the lens retention volume. Undesirably, however, this technique increases localized stresses on the lens, resulting in a higher failure rate and lower manufacturing yield.
In light of these challenges, a need exists for a means by which a lens can be securely positioned within a mounting assembly for use in an optical device, such as an optical subassembly in an optical transceiver module. In addition, the lens should be secured without the imposition of localized stress that can damage the lens or assembly. Further, any solution to this need should enable manufacturing yields to significantly increase over those traditionally encountered in known adhesive-based lens mount assemblies.